Emma and Hook's night out
by thenachoscheese
Summary: Hook and Emma decide to meet at Granny's for a night out when curious events unfold within a few minutes of being together.


Disclaimer:I own none of the characters incorporated in this story.

With the hour closing around the summer sunset, the city of Storybrooke was in an oddly cheerful mood.

Emma approached "Granny's" in hope of being the first to arrive. Sure it's not the most romantic setting for an evening out, but she thought to herself about it being perfect. Upon walking inside, she saw Hook sitting in the back left corner of the restaurant. A very small, but reassuring smirk crossed over her face.

"Good evening Emma!" The cheerful voice broke her concentration on the devilishly handsome pirate. Turning her head, Granny beamed at Emma in a very welcoming way.

"Hi" Emma responded with a smile, and continued to make her way to the back of the room.

Hook was sitting on the farthest side of the booth, looking utterly confused. As Emma neared the table, his eyes glanced up and a grin came over his face. He slid effortlessly out of the booth and stood up. "Good evening M'lady. You look..." He trailed off.

"Killian" Emma nodded, with a grin as well.

The two of them took their seats across from each other. A quiet beeping noise came from the corner of the table on Hook's side.

"Oh bloody hell." He said, clearly aggravated.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this God forsaken talking device!"

"You mean your...cell...phone?"

"Whatever the bloody thing is called."

"Is there something wrong with it? Didn't you just get it?"

"It keeps making this noise and I haven't a clue why."

Emma let a small chuckle out and held her hand out. "Hand it over." He did what he was told.

"Killian...you have about 12 text messages."

He responded with a blank look, waiting for an explanation.

"Uhhmmm.." she exhaled deeply. "It's like getting a phone call but instead, the person types out the words and sends it to you, then you read it."

"Well who would want that?"

"It's actually pretty convenient, but.. who in Storybrooke would be texting you, knowing that you're new to all of this?" She quizzes him, confused.

"Is there a way to find out who it's from?"

"Well..Yeah, there's a phone number, but...wait a second."

"What?" He leaned in closer, as if he understood what she was talking of.

"This is from Henry's phone."

"Henry?"

"Yeah, why would he be texting you? I mean, you two aren't really.. friends, are you?"

"I happen to have grown quite fond of the lad, thank you. What do these.. texting words say?"

"He wants you to meet him somewhere? He says to come alone. What the hell?"

She lowered the phone and they shared confused looks. Just then, a waitress comes by and sets down two cups of steaming hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon. Hook look from the cups, over to Emma as she smirked. "You've been around me so much you know I even like the whipped cream too?"

"I pay more attention to you then you'd think" He responded with his smooth voice. Her stomach turned. Not only with the feeling of butterflies, but a hint of fear as well. Why would Henry want to meet with Hook? She kept thinking to herself.

"Are you hungry Emma?" Hook asked, with his eyes sparkling. She let out an uneasy smile and shook her head. Picking up on something being wrong, he leaned in slightly. "Why don't you ask Henry? He knows we're seeing each other tonight, he may have guessed you'd see the cellular word calls?"

"Henry and I promised, no more secrets. Something isn't right."

Hook gestured to the waitress and set a few dollars on the table.

"Where did you get money?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's not your concern, now let's go check on the boy. Where did you leave him?"

"Killian... we're on a date. I don't want our evening to end because I have.. a hunch."

"Well love, your hunches are usually right so it's best that we check." She nodded silently, and they both stood. He put his hand in the small of her back, guiding her gently to the door as he nodded thankfully at Granny.

When they reach the door, he stepped to the side of her, and opened it with his right hand, letting her ahead of him. They both step out onto the walkway, to realize that the night summer sunset was gone, and suddenly black clouds began swirling around in all directions, rain began to pour heavily into the streets.

Hook took his leather jacket off to drape over Emma's head. She took it out of his hands and held it above herself yelling "Thank you" above the rain. As they turn towards the sidewalk they hear a loud ear- piercing scream to the left of them.

To be continued


End file.
